Pink Bow
by 1wildrose1
Summary: Her pink satin bow curves in elegant arcs, twisting free in two directions before meeting again in the middle and moulding into a perfect knot – where would its trailing ends lead? Drabble Fic – Sequel to Purple Button


**The eighth in my Colour series of drabbles ;) Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ K+  
><em><strong>Pairing (s):<strong>_ Yuuri/Wolfram  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters.  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Her pink satin bow curves in elegant arcs, twisting free in two directions before meeting again in the middle and moulding into a perfect knot – where would its trailing ends lead? Drabble Fic – Sequel to Purple Button

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships) and slight **OOC-ness**.

_**Pink Bow**_

"Yuuri, I swear to whatever Gods are listening that you are never coming near me again!" Another gut-wrenching scream follows yet another curse on my name. He says this, but I don't see him loosening his bone-crushing grip on my hand, do I?

"I know, I know." I try to smooth his hair and whisper soothing words in his ear – my efforts prove to be in vain, however, when he cries out in pain once more and thrashes his head against the pillows.

I hate this. I hate how he is in pain and I can do nothing about it. I hate how everyone keeps telling me to move because I'm in the way. I hate how I feel guilty for hating these things on this day – the first of my child's life.

Wolfram clenches my hand tighter and shakes his head. "No, no, _Yuuri_."

His voice makes my heart break – he sounds like he's in so much pain. I press my lips to his sweaty forehead and try to reassure him. "I know, Wolf – just a few more pushes. It'll all be over soon."

He's still shaking his head, face scrunched up with strain. "No, no – do it for me!"

My stomach flips guiltily –_ I did this_. "Wolf, you know I can't."

We suffer like this for hours – him in agony, me unable to do anything to help him – but, eventually, the room stills. Silent, if you don't count the exhausted heavy breathing from Wolfram. Too silent...

Suddenly, a pair of healthy lungs belts their owner's presence in our lives. Gisela turns away and walks into the adjoining bathroom with our child – presumably to wash him..or her...Did we have a son or a daughter? Surely she should have told us that first? At least showed us him or her?

A small creak sounds to the left and I turn to see Greta peeking around the door, her face pale and pinched. I smile softly and beckon her over, allowing her to settle between us without jostling Wolfram too much. "Do I have a brother or sister, Papa?"

Wolfram rolls his head towards her weakly and smiles. "I don't know yet, sweetie." She nods and leans forward, craning her neck to try and see through the bathroom door which Gisela left ajar. The small smile on Wolfram's face brightens a little more as he reaches forward and runs his fingers through Greta's short locks. "Where did you get your bow, Greta?"

She grins and wriggles excitedly, making me still her in case she accidentally hurts Wolfram. "Uncle Gwendal gave it to me."

I laugh and shake my head. "Of course."

As the three of us settle down again, I study the ribbon tied into my daughter's hair, unable to help comparing it to the three of us now – Wolfram and I on either side of the bed with Greta between us. The same way that her pink satin bow curves in elegant arcs, twisting free in two directions before meeting again in the middle and moulding into a perfect knot – where would its trailing ends lead?

I chuckle to myself, brushing my thumb back and forth on Wolfram's hand – I really have been thinking too much into things recently.

"Gisela?" I raise my head at Wolfram's voice, noticing that the resident doctor has, indeed, returned and is holding a bundle in her arms, beaming from ear to ear.

"Your Majesties? Your Royal Highness?" She bows her head at Wolfram, Greta and I, focusing mainly on Wolfram. "Would you like to meet your son?"

"**No, no – do it for me!" ...I watch too much Friends...**

**I'm not too sure about this one...it's not quite working for me -.- Hope you enjoyed it anyway! **


End file.
